A Bump In The Road
by PlagueRatsEA
Summary: That one night. That one confession. That one party. That one kiss. It changed everything. Here I am, holding Kyle's hand, pregnant with his baby. Question is, is this a good thing?  Two authors, Bebe's and Kyle's point of view
1. Drunk with Pride

There he was. Kyle Broflovski. The boy with the 4.0 grade average, in the basketball team, smart and all around good guy. Had a short temper, and not to mention the best friend of Stan Marsh, my best friend's boyfriend. He was half ginger, a Jew, and was technically Jersey. He also had a sweet ass. Though that's not the only reason I loved him.

Why do I love Kyle Broflovski? Is it because of his over justice attitude? His strengthened beliefs and proud attitude. His determination or his optimism. Was it the fact that no one could fool him that made him so attractive? Or the fact that he stood out from the crowd, that he wasn't like the other boys? Could it be his simple taste and humble yet arrogant (all at once) features? Was it his broad shoulders, or his strong, warm chest? Was it his luscious red hair that made me so fucking crazy for him?

No.

It was the fact that he rejected me over and over. Without end. Continuous. Without fail. You think I'm a masochist, don't you? Truth is, I don't care. He drives me insane. Not only because of all the details had I just mentioned, it was because he is a challenge. No matter how persistent I can be, he never gives in. I admit it makes me cry, that it breaks my heart over and over. That he haunts me in both my dreams and nightmares, yet I am somehow and disturbingly addicted to it all. I am addicted to him.

And now, now he was standing there. Right there, in that corner. Pouting, and steaming from an argument Cartman had awakened before. Adorable. The way he was there, pouting. It nearly melted my heart. I clutched the fabric of my top, near the place of my heart, and took a huge gulp. Ever since I was little, since I was in the third grade, I promised myself that one day, Kyle Broflovski would be mine.

So I headed to him. The music blasting, deafening my eardrums, quickening my pulse, arousing the butterflies in my stomach. I tried to walk well in my new heels, the one I bought to impress the indifferent-towards-me Kyle. I tried not to trip over the spilled beer and beer cans on the floor. I couldn't go past this couple making out, it was Token and Red. I tried to push my way through, and when I finally did, I lost my balance and flew out of the crowd, landing onto someone's warm arms.

That feeling, that scent. Like honey and sweet tea. It was Kyle. I looked up and breathed in the enticing aroma. I breathed in the vision of him, the look on his face (filled with annoyance and indifference), the tightening of his grip on me.

"You okay?" He asked in that scarlet deep voice. So smooth, yet so light-headed the feeling of it was.

"Uh-huh." Was all I could muster?

He looked at me with what I almost saw to be concern and sympathy, which immediately switched to annoyance. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

I nodded, and then shook my head vigorously, waking up from my spell of him.

"No?" He asked, confused.

"I love you." I said, feeling the blush deepen in my cheeks.

I felt him breathe in sharply before he let me go. He avoided my openly gaze at him and looked at the floor, as if there was something interesting in that direction. "That's the 5th time you told me this week." He reminded me.

I didn't care. "Because it's true." I admitted.

He sighed. "Sorry, Bebe." He shrugged and proceeded to walk away.

I felt like crying, again. Despite that, I swallowed it in and my determination wielded my actions. As he turned his back to me, I threw my arms around him.

"What the fuck, Bebe!" He said surprised.

I squeezed him tighter, although he made no effort to escape. "Could you just pretend, for tonight at least, that you love me back? Just for tonight, at least." I pleaded pathetically.

I heard him sigh and I felt him shook his head softly. "Sorry." He said before slipping out of my arms and escaping into the dancing crowd of Token's party.

I stood there, staring at the position he left in, even though he was gone from sight. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I instinctually wiped it away. "Then I'll just try harder to make you love me, Kyle." I said to no one in particular.

After about an hour wondering in Token's large Mansion (and a few drinks later as well), I heard cheering and rooting. I decided to follow it and then saw a huge crowd in the kitchen room. I somehow squeezed my way through to find Kyle and Cartman in the midst of it all.

Cartman with a twenty in his hands, and Kyle with a large bottle of vodka.

"I'll give you twenty dollars if you drink the whole bottle in ten minutes." Cartman said loudly.

Wait, Kyle doesn't drink alcohol… at all.

"Fuck you, fatass! I'm NOT drinking this shit!" My beloved exclaimed.

"Jews can't handle alcohol." Cartman declared.

"Though Kyle has Jersey blood in him. What the fuck do you think they do all day, besides hump and punch each other that is? They drink." Stan said from the crowd.

"It's either you drink a whole bottle, or you kiss Bebe!" Cartman said.

My heart ripped.

"What? Fuck you." Kyle screamed.

My stomach churned.

"It's one or the other. You lost a bet with me Kyle, there for you have to pay the punishment." Cartman reminded Kyle.

My throat locked.

Kyle stood there rather frozen, as if trying to decipher which venue to take.

Time froze.

Suddenly, he chugged the whole bottle in continuous gulps and took a heavy breathe when finished the whole bottle, and then threw it at Cartman's feet, shattering it.

Along with my heart.

I covered my mouth with my hands and pushed the crowd making my way out. I ran out of the room. For a moment I thought I heard Kyle's voice scream my name, but I didn't care.

I didn't care anymore. Shit. No. I DO care! That's the problem. I cared too much. Giving it my all was too much. How could I be so stupid? Kyle, he was too good for me. No. I'm too good for him. HE broke MY heart. HE rejected ME countless times. I did NOTHING wrong!

Still, it hurt. I ran into the nearest room (which happened to be a bedroom) and locked myself in there. It was empty, thankfully, and I lunged myself at the bed and started to cry.

Then, what felt like an eternity later, I heard a knock on the door. I stayed silent.

_Knock Knock_

"Bebe! I know you're in there." I heard Kyle's voice.

"So what do you care?" I managed to say, still kneeled on the floor, arms flailed on top of the edge of the bed.

Silence.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say.

"How original." I said, in dry, bitter, sarcasm.

Silence. A deep sigh.

"Bebe… I didn't mean to hurt you." He admitted.

No. He's not getting off that easily. Not this time. He crossed the limit this time. "What an epic fail, then."

Silence.

"See look, I can explain, you see I…" He began before I cut him off.

"No, you see! I'm tired of all this! At first you rejecting me was a challenge. At first, it made me MORE determined. MORE persistent. No matter how much it hurt! But I know that you would never drink, mostly because it's against your morals, it's against everything that you stand up for. Yet, you'd rather crush all your morals and all your believes just so you don't have to make out with this DOG!" I screamed to the door. Emphasis on 'dog'. A bitter, dry emphasis.

Silence.

"Bebe." Silence. "I love you."

Shit. He stole my breathe.

"Liar." I managed to choke out. "You're drunk, and even if you weren't, lying to make me feel better, that's disgusting."

"I'm NOT lying!" I heard him scream from the muffled music and pounding booms of it.

Silence. "I was just… scared."

Now, he's seriously pissing me off. "Scared? You're _scared_?"

Silence.

"What. The. Fuck! So you think its okay to play with other's minds, just as long as you're scared?"

"God dammit." I heard him curse under his breathe. "Look, I was scared something could happen between us. I was scared you were going to figure out what a fucking jerk I really was and dump me. I was afraid that I'd do something wrong and hurt you more than I could ever now. And I can't help but think you're stupid to keep chasing after me, either that or you have really bad taste in men."

I stood there for minutes. Long, agonizing minutes. In silence.

"So you were scared of the risks?" I finally asked.

Silence.

"I guess, yeah." He finally said.

I stood up and walked towards the door. I opened it and saw him standing there. A few tears streaming down his adorable face. His right hand leaning on the frame of the door.

My heart strings where being pulled. Damn it.

I gave in, and embraced him. The scent of honey and sweet tea came rushing into me. After a few moments, he reluctantly held me back.

"Love is nothing without risks, Kyle." I said; still sober enough to keep a clear mind.

Though that sober conscious was slipping, fast. And with Kyle drinking so much, I was afraid his was due to slipping.

I felt him breathe me in. "Bebe…" he whispered my name into my neck.

Cold, pleasant shivers trickled throughout me.

"I'm sorry." He said, with a more serious tone.

Before I could say a word, he separated us and stared in my face for a moment, before locking our lips in place.

It… was incredible. Better than the time in third grade when we first kissed in the tree house playing Truth or Dare. I sunk in immediately, moving my lips along with his.

Shit, my consciousness was seeping through; I didn't want to miss anything else that was to come. I wanted to keep this feeling….

….just a…..

…..bit…..

….longer….

…Kyle…..

The next thing I knew I smelled that honey, sweet tea aroma. I smiled and opened my eyes. I felt the sunlight flicker on my cheek. Something warm and soft, almost fleshy, was against my other cheek. I was hugging it?

My eyes flew open. I bobbed my head up to find a sleeping Kyle, with no… shirt? Shit!

Oh please don't tell I did what I just think I did? And that's when I felt it. The hangover. My head throbbed like a bitch and my vision blackened for a second before returning to normal. I groaned in pain and felt my bare chest on his chest.

Wait…. WHAT!

I scurried to the other side of the bed (almost falling off) and covered myself with the blankets. SHIT! I was naked. I looked around. My clothes were scattered. Not to mention Kyle seemed to be waking up. SHIT, SHIT SHIT!

He opened his eyes slightly and immediately held his head and moaned in pain.

"Fuck…. I'm never drinking again…" He mumbled to himself.

He looked around the room and his eyes met mine. At first calm, but then seeing me covering myself with blankets, his eyes widened.

I felt tears whelm up.

"Jesus Christ….. did we just….." Kyle began, unable to finish.

I nodded my head, burying my face in disappointment and shame of myself.

Shit, what did I just do?


	2. Did You Use Protection?

I'm doing this story with another person. So Bebe's point of view is done by me, and Kyle's point of view (this chapter) is done by Unlucky-Charms. Who's profile here is: .net/u/2470908/Unlucky_charm

Her chapter is also posted up on DA (deviantart) here: .com/art/A-bump-in-the-road-part-2-184154481

If you want to read my part of chapter 3, then just click the next button in this site and then read it! Each even number chapter will be a little authors note with the links to the Unlucky-Charm's info and the link to the next chapter! :D

Hope you like her chapter as much as I did! And hope you read the next one following! :DD


	3. Stuffed Uncertainty

Darkness.

His tongue and lips teased on the surface of my neck.

Darkness.

His chest was bare, my hands curiously searched.

Darkness.

Panting.

Darkness.

Moans.

Darkness.

Grabbing, clawing, clutching.

Darkness.

His name, screamed over and over.

Darkness.

Whispers of my name tangled with grunts.

Darkness.

His scent enveloped in mines.

Darkness.

Finally I awoke.

That's all I remember of it, the alcohol blocked the rest. The darkness overshadowed the rest of the actions. All I remember are certain moments, but mostly the feeling. I remember trying to push him away, giving the signal to my brain to say stop, but my arms kept grabbing and my lips moving along with his. I had no control. I had no censorship to my sounds, to my actions. They were all free, all out of my reach.

Part of me is delighted. Kyle loves me back. His kiss, his touch, all engraved in me. Part of me is horrified. The risk, the deed, the consequence. No protection, just freedom. How could I have been so stupid? I should have shoved him aside and let the course fall another day. I should have stopped him before I fell into not only his spell, but the alcohol's. I should have done that, but I didn't. I let this happened. It's my entire fault. He was even drunker than I was. I took advantage of him.

I shouldn't have gone to the party at all. I should have stayed in bed and become oblivious to his affection. But knowing what he feels now, I couldn't bare that reality. I wanted this, but I went too far.

And now, there is no turning back, for either of us.

I told my friend, by best friend, Wendy. She always cared, she always listened. I went to her house the day we snuck out of Token's house, which by the way, all was quiet between us. The awkward silence was choking me, it was far too overwhelming. I remember trying to talk, but my throat reprimanded me, I had no voice. What if he lost interest in me, what if he was angry at me? Shit, I could have pushed him away forever!

Despite that, I went to my best friend. She tapped her lead pencil on the surface of her desk, and bit her lip. She was thinking of what to do.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea what to tell you. Despite my relationship with Stan, I'm a virgin myself." She said after a few minutes.

"You gotta know something! I have probably made the biggest mistake of my entire life." I protested desperately.

"Well did you both use protection?" She asked.

I thought momentarily, even if I knew the answer, I didn't want to think of the consequence.

"Well?" She persisted.

"…No…" I admitted with my head hanging in shame.

She threw her pen at me furiously. She stood up from her desk chair and started to scream at me, "How could you be so careless! What if you get an STD!"

"Kyle doesn't have an…" I started to protest until she interrupted.

"How YOU know? Maybe you weren't his first? Did you think of that?" She yelled harshly.

My heart was hanging from my throat. Tears started to whelm. She's right, what if I'm not his first. What if he was just drunk and lying about what he said last night? What if I was used? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if it was a one-night stand? I feel so cheap, so dirty, like… a common whore!

She saw my expression and her face softened. She kneeled to hug me while I sank into her arm and started to weep, hugging her back.

"Shhh. Don't worry, its Kyle we are talking about. He wouldn't do that to you. It was just a slim, very slim, possibility. You probably are squeaky clean."

I laughed in tears at her cheesy saying. "It's not about the STDs, what if I really wasn't his first?" I tried to wipe my overwhelming tears.

She gave me a look that suggested that she was guilty for bringing it up. "Come on. It's Kyle we are talking about." She repeated "He's all about the abstinence thing and about the wait until you're married."

"You mean like he waited last night." I said sarcastically.

"Well, it's an off-chance that he even had another, last night was a mistake." She said sweetly.

"Gee, that makes me feel _much_ better." I said not only sarcastically, but bitterly.

She patted me harshly in the head. "I'm trying to be comforting, don't talk to me with that tone, missy." She scolded.

"Sorry." I apologized. She always had that quality in her, the motherly type. In a odd way, she was like my second, much more reasonable, mother, or at least my big sister.

"Well, I'm going to go, you stay here." She suddenly said, standing up.

"Huh? Wait, where are you going?" I asked, bewildered.

"To the convenience store." She answered putting her coat on.

"What? Why?" I asked, getting annoyed at her half-assed answers.

"We need a pregnancy test. I'll probably pick up more than one, just in case."

My stomach churned. Holy shit, I hadn't even thought of that. "Wait, you don't think I'm…" I said, unable to finish.

She started to put on her shoes. "Well, there is a possibility. We have to find out, right." She stopped to see my worried face. "Though it's probably a waste of time and money, it's a precaution. You're probably fine." She smiled sympathetically.

Then she left. I waited in her room. First on her bed. I played with her stuffed animals, by pretending they could talk. I'm a weirdo.

"You don't think I'm pregnant do you?" I asked the stuffed bear.

_Nope. You and Kyle aren't parents yet, you're going to get married first then have three children._

"If he wants me, and even if he does, who says we are going to get married?"

_You did, when you were in 3__rd__-5__th__ grade. You wanted a great dane and a big house with him, and you wanted to live out of South Park with three children. You wanted to be a big time marine biologist/actress/novelist, and he was going to be a big time lawyer._

"I was a weird kid."

_You still are._

"It's because I'm having a conversation with somebody else's stuffed bear."

_That, and because normal people aren't fun. Being weird isn't that bad, Kyle is weird._

"He's not!" I exclaimed defiantly.

_He is too! It takes a weird person to reject someone for years only because he was afraid._

"He has low self-esteem, at least by the way he was talking last night. Either way, pregnant or not, I'm soiled. Tainted, scratched, dirtied, taken, unpure."

_Just because you had sex doesn't make you all that. If so it would make him those stuff too._

"Because I made him those things."

_He had as much fault in it as you did, if not more._

"More? Fuck you. I'm done with this conversation." I said flicking the teddy bear's nose.

_Ow! Coward! That's what you do don't you? Run away with the chips are down, when things don't go your way. That's what you did to Kyle in the 3__rd__ grade. You thought he was going to dump you after that kiss in the tree house, so you dumped him first for Clyde._

"Hey! We weren't even going out! I was just delusional, like I am now, _still _talking with a stuffed animal. And I don't run away from things, I face them head on. Like all those times I persisted Kyle. I never gave up, no matter how hard and painful it was."

Just then, I swear I saw the teddy bear smile.

_Then why are you afraid? Despite being pregnant or not, being his first or not, you're still his. And now, he is finally yours. He gave you his word, didn't he? Drunk or not._

I knew the teddy bear wasn't talking, or smiling. It was a figment of my overactive imagination, still, that part of me was right. Did I just pwned myself?

Just then the door opened, and Wendy came in with a convenience store bag. "I got like three pregnancy tests."

I turned to her and screamed (in a silly manner), "Wendy, I think I'm schizophrenic!"

She just stopped in her tracks and stared at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I was having a conversation with your teddy bear that signified a character realization of internal stress and a foreshadow in the story's plot."

She just stared at me for a while and then said, "Anyways…. here. Go pee on this and come back so we can wait for five minutes until the result."

"Ok." I took the pregnancy test box she was handing me.

"Oh, and Stan kept texting me all the time I was there. He was talking with Kyle." She said like it was the most natural thing ever.

"Kyle! Wait what did he say?" I asked, intrigued.

She looked at me for a while and a malicious grin appeared. "I don't remember." She said indifferently while shrugging.

"Wendy!" I whined loudly.

She giggled for a while until she said, "Fine, you big baby. Stan said that Kyle is disappointed in himself, but at the same time he's stoked."

"Stoked? Like how much?" I asked pressing her for more information.

"Like a LOT, and he wants to go steady." She said leading me in the bathroom.

My face gleamed, "Oh my God! He wants to be my boyfriend!" I squeaked cheerfully, probably louder than I intended.

I was standing in the bathroom, while she was just outside the room.

"I also told him what you told me when you explained everything." She said.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" I asked, seriously confused.

She shrugged casually. "Oh nothing, just how much of a sex god he was and how many times you screamed his name over and over and over…." She teased.

I blushed furiously and screamed, "WENDY! YOU LITTLE…" But I was cut off by her slamming the door in my face.

"You better hurry up and take the first test, Bebe" She giggled as she held the door, disabling me from opening it (no matter how many times I pounded at it vigorously).

"You sneaky bitch!" I mumbled to myself as I opened the test pregnancy box.

I took a look at the pregnancy stick that was held in my hands. I took a big gulp and wished for the best.


	4. Well?

I'm doing this story with another person. So Bebe's point of view is done by me, and Kyle's point of view (this chapter) is done by Unlucky-Charms. Who's profile here is: .net/u/2470908/Unlucky_charm

Her chapter is also posted up on DA (deviantart) here: .com/art/A-bump-in-the-road-part-2-184154481

If you want to read my part of chapter 5, then just click the next button in this site and then read it! Each even number chapter will be a little authors note with the links to the Unlucky-Charm's info and the link to the next chapter! :D

Hope you like her chapter as much as I did! And hope you read the next one following! :DD


	5. Might

After fifteen minutes of exuviating madness and stressful hope, the end result was deciphered… sort of. Am I pregnant? Am I clean? Who knows? It seems that there is a God up there, or maybe even a little devil who hates me, who doesn't want me to find out. Three tests, two came out positive. The other negative. Common sense tells me there is a 65% chance that I am. My mind and heart is screaming for it to be the other 35% to be my truth.

Whether I want a child or not isn't the question at hand. I would love a child! To have that maternal side of me overwhelm my heart and joy. To nurture life and give it my all, to be a mother of such a wonderful creature. It sounds divine. Though the question of hand is if I'm _ready_ to have a child. I want one, but not now. Not at this age, when I'm in my absolute prime. Young, at the verge of blooming. At the midst of realization. How can I be such a mother? So unfit, so unprepared and lost in action. Lost in guidance and all that points to a fit parent. The poor, lost child. I will ruin it single handedly! How vain!

As soon as I came out of the bathroom, Wendy was there, eyes so wide and curious.

"No." I said rather bluntly.

She squealed in joy. "Yay! You're not pregnant!"

"No, I mean I won't tell you my result." I smiled smug.

Her brow furrowed. "Mmmph. How mean!" She exclaimed.

I said nothing and started to walk tauntingly away.

"You know, we can make an appointment." She suggested.

"For what?" I asked.

"You know. A doctor that can tell you if you really are pregnant or not. Whatever result you got, it's fine if you don't tell me, but either way, you can never be sure unless you really go see the doctor." She said.

"Um," I was lost at words, "So, you know a doctor?" I finally asked.

"Yep, my mom went to one about a year ago."

"That's… That's not something I wanted to know, Wends." I said, burying my face in my hands.

She shrugged rather solemnly. "Whatever."

For some reason I don't seem to understand, Wendy doesn't like her stepfather. At all. She acts tense around him every time. It's odd really. He's such a nice guy. At family parties and gatherings, he's the life of the jokes at the adult's section. He's nice to all of Wendy's friends and whatnot. Why wouldn't she like James? Maybe it's because he "intruded" her father's place or something. Who knows.

Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller's ID. Kyle. My heart skipped a beat or two at the sheer sight of his name. My hands shook slightly with nerves. "Breathe girl." I told myself mentally.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, but probably failing in attempt.

_"Hi Bebe? It's Kenny. Listen um, Kylie here want to talk to you."_ Kenny's voice echoed across the phone line. Sure, I liked Kenny, everyone did. He was a nice guy, a little perverted (okay, VERY perverted), but still a nice guy. My only problem right now was, why the fuck was he talking to me when Kyle could?

"Then why are you the one calling?"

"_Oh um, he had his hands full… yeah." _His voice went up a bit; I guess that's just the way he talked or something. I don't know, didn't give it much thought.

Suddenly a yelp. How odd. I wonder what was happening behind the muffled whispers and shuffles. It sounded like Kyle's voice. "Kyle?"

_"Um, right, hi? Bebe? I think we need to, um, talk to each other...?"_ Finally, his velvet voice echoed in my ear.

Then I heard Wendy squeal. I turn suddenly to find her right behind me. Holy shit when did she get so close to the phone! Regardless, I put my finger to my lips to signal her to hush. She just smiled embarrassed and backed away.

"Yeah, I think so too."

_"Great so um, I guess we should meet at the coffee shop?"_

My heart fluttered. "I-I'll be there in half an hour." I said and hanged up in nerves.

Now that I think about it, should I have hanged up so abruptly? What if I was rude? Did Kyle think anything of it? Right now was not the time to be thinking that. I had to get ready, but I was still wearing the same clothes from the party last night. I went directly to Wendy after sneaking out with Kyle.

I looked at her direction with pleading eyes.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "Fine, I have some clothes for you." She said making her way to the kitchen.

A little less than half and hour later, I was in the coffee house. I had a red plaid skirt on, just above the knees in length wise. Black stockings hanging loosely for the chill outside. I had her burgundy leather jacket with the buttons untied, to reveal a pink tank top with red polka dots and black lace at the hem. I also had on reddish brown boots, and a scarlet headband holding back my bangs. Not to mention, sleek, black gloves that fit tightly at my slim hands. I still had the necklace from last night though, the one with a slender gold chain and a green pendant hanging at the middle of my chest above my clothes… or Wendy's clothes. I had a book in my hands (also borrowed from Wendy, I'm too lazy and cheap to buy my own book), _Blood and Chocolate_ was the story. I had my legs crossed nervously and sitting in the corner.

Suddenly I heard his voice and turned to see him getting out of Kenny's deadbeat car. He looked my way and I foolishly waved and smiled, feeling the heat deep and bright on my cheeks. I saw him smile awkwardly, then immediately turning to his friends. He said something I couldn't hear, then all three of them said "No" quite loudly and shoved him to my way. How odd.

Then he stared back at me for a while and started to walk my way with scarlet painted on his face. How… adorably hot. Only Kyle could make it so to be both cute and hot at the same time. I sighed from the breathtaking view of him. He had his eyes to the ground as he was walking here.

I started to feel shy and embarrassed. I looked down at my book and said, "Hey."

"Hi." He said, avoiding me with his eyes. I know because I stole a glance… or two.

"How have you been?" I said, trying my absolute hardest to stare at him once more. I felt the crimson on my cheeks deepen in my attempt to look up at him.

"I'm sorry, babe." He suddenly said.

Although it was out of nowhere, and completely random, it made my chest feel warm delight around my heart. Babe. The first time someone called me that, well the first time someone meant it. I mean I was hit on by other guys and called that, but never had someone said it and really mean it. Babe. It felt nice being called that, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends called each other. I blushed more.

"I-It's alright. No worries." I mumbled.

I was worried though, terribly. My stomach still churned at the though of carrying a child.

He sat across me and held my hands. I was completely enchanted at this action.

"N-no, it's not but, whatever. I just, um..." He sighed, trying to find his words, "I want you to know that I was serious about the 'going steady' thing."

A small joy peaked it's head upwards. Still, the nerves overtook. "Well then, that's wonderful really." I said, smiling. But I can feel my hands shaking. Shit. Why couldn't I stop? I hope he didn't notice.

"You cold?" Shit, he noticed. How sweet, he thinks I'm cold.

"Oh, um, no. I'm fine." I smiled nervously, once more. I knew I was lying, I wasn't fine. I was anything but.

"Bebe…" He whispered gently, lifting my chin up with his thumb, like couples do in the romance movies. Or like a guy would do in a book. How divine.

This was all too much. My eyes welded up for reasons I couldn't quite catch. Was it my worries of such a child's existence? Was I so in love right now that it hurts? Am I tearing from joy that he wants me? I don't know. I don't care.

I felt my lips part slightly, yearning for his lips on mine. I want to feel them, when I'm completely aware, and not drunk and unreasonable. I tried to keep my eyes from his, avoiding his stare.

"Look at me" He ordered.

I had no choice but to obey. I looked into the direction of his stunning eyes. Those green orbs glistened with fury so beautiful it was nearly breathe taking. How stunning, how lovely. I wanted to drown in those eyes. It was ridiculous. Why did he like me? I couldn't understand, he was so angelically delightful, yet he wants me. He really wants me. It's a wonder he likes me?

"You know, I care about you? A lot." He started slowly.

The texture of his voice, husky and rough. It tickled my every senses, casting a spell into my heart that I never wished to be gone. Goosebumps of delight etched my skin. I couldn't say a word, not one. He stole my voice. That man made me mute with his spell. I flushed so hard and averted my gaze. This was just too mesmerizing for me to handle, I had to turn away or I would loose control.

"Babe, look at me and answer… please? For me." He said ever so pleading.

Babe. There it was again. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I needed his lips on mine. I released my hands from his and cupped his face sliding them under the flaps of his ushanka. I wrapped my slender fingers under his tangled curls. Oh God, it felt so good. Then I pushed my lips unto his. Our kiss so intense I nearly fainted from sheer pleasure.

I felt tears roll down my cheek unto his. I didn't want a baby, not now. Let me enjoy just his presence, for a while. Let me have this moment, unsoiled with the worries of what's to come.

His hands cupped my cheeks and the touch tingled to my back, sending pleasant chills. "Bebe…"

"Kyle…I- I'm…" I didn't want a child. Not yet. I didn't want to burden him with such a responsibility. I covered my mouth to keep my sobs from spilling, yet I failed. They came anyways. I laid my head onto his chest. His hand cupped my hand and played with my hair. Tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"It's okay…" No it's not. It's not Kyle. No matter how much I wish it wasn't true, odds are that I very well am pregnant. "It's alright, just tell me what happened." He said so careful and gentle.

I stifled my sobs down. I took a deep breath, wiped my soaked face and met his gaze. I held his hands once more. "I might be pregnant." I said.

"Might?" He said, I could tell his face held confusion.

"I took three... two of them were positive, the other negative." I explained.

"Go and see a doctor." He ordered.

"Yeah, Wendy already made me an appointment." I explained.

"Good, and you know I'm with you in this, all the way." He said with a reassuring smile.

My heart melted. "Thanks, Kyle."

After a while, we spoke and avoided words relating to pregnancy or child. We talked about relationships and us, and what we liked.

"I'm really sorry." He said, again. "I should have acted sooner than to have left you heartbroken."

"It's okay, at least you came around." I said, smiling gently.

"Yeah, and got you pregnant. Yey." He rolled his eyes at himself.

I giggled lightly and rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. "It's okay." I mumbled quietly.

He gave me a blunt look and arched his brow at me.

I laughed. "Okay, it's not 'okay', but I rather you than anyone else." I said in blush.

Then he made a weird series of actions. First came shock, then came a curious expression, then he flinched for unknown reasons, and then he smiled. I was rather taken back by those odd actions, but I smiled because he seemed so adorable.

"Yeah, I'm happy it was me too." He said in blush.

Later on, he walked me to my house. It was nice, the frisk night air, his arm brushing against mine. He resisted holding my hand, perhaps a shy motion. We stood at my porch, him sending me farewells and sweet dreams. He looked hesitant to kiss me, I noticed this. And at this notion, something overpowered my actions.

He turned to leave, but I anxiously called out his name, he turned back. Just then, whatever possessed me to do such an odd, yet daring act of emotion will forever remain untouched in thought. I jumped and threw myself at him. He caught me with little trouble and held my thighs. I wrapped my lags around his torso. I wrapped my arms around his stern neck and gazed unto his emerald orbs for moments until I slid my hands under the flaps of his green ushanka. I clutched his tangled curls and sunk my fingers into this feeling. I opened my mouth to locked our lips, but he beat me to it in a rough embrace. Grasping the motion of our lips dancing on each other, I parted my lips slightly to let his tongue creep into my cavern. I couldn't help but moan in delight, in utter bliss. Suddenly, I don't know, nor care, who ended this heavenly moment, but it did end. I was still warped in his spell, enchanted.

"Bye." I said dreamingly and waved goodbye as he waved back.

There in my house I closed the door and sighed in satisfaction. I grasped my awareness, breaking the raw spell he induced towards me. I smiled, pleased, and let out a squeal. I ran to my room, ignoring my parents, and dodged unto my bed. Dunking under the covers. My boyfriend, he's now my boyfriend.

I feel so in love, it's insane. I felt my eyes gaze over, and lost myself in such pleasant dreams. Before I lost all awareness, I took off my coat and boots (I mean Wendy's) and slipped on some shorts and removed my stockings and gloves. I kept the tank top on though. Then I clutched my stomach gently and smiled while I started to fall asleep under my covers.

Maybe having his child was a good thing.


End file.
